In the diagram, $l\|k$. What is the number of degrees in $\angle SRQ$? [asy]
draw((-.4,-.4)--(2,2)--(2,-.4));
draw((-.5,0)--(3,0),Arrows);
draw((-.5,1)--(3,1),Arrows);
draw((1.9,0)--(1.9,.1)--(2,.1));
label("$S$",(1,1),NNW);
label("$R$",(2,2),N);
label("$Q$",(2,1),NE);
label("$l$",(3,1),E);
label("$k$",(3,0),E);
label("$130^{\circ}$",(1,1),SSE);
[/asy]
Since line $RQ$ is perpendicular to line $k$, and $l\parallel k$, line $RQ$ is perpendicular to $l$ as well.  Therefore, $\angle RQS = 90^\circ$.  We also have $\angle RSQ = 180^\circ - 130^\circ = 50^\circ$.  The angles of $\triangle RSQ$ add to $180^\circ$, so $\angle SRQ = 180^\circ - \angle RSQ - \angle RQS = 180^\circ - 50^\circ - 90^\circ = \boxed{40^\circ}$.